Soul Caper
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Set in the 2019 Carmen Sandiego series: Ivy and Zack take Carmen and June out to a pizza restaurant. When they get there, everything isn't as what it seems. Can they figure out why? Read to find out!
1. Whatcha Doin?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Sorry if I've been focused on my Journey To The Center Of The Earth fanfic a little bit too much. The volcanology scientific community has opened up a whole lot of new theories for me to prove.**

**Anyways… Here's to a new crossover between Carmen Sandiego and Five Nights At Freddy's.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Carmen Sandiego. It belongs to Netflix. I also don't own Five Nights At Freddy's but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a typical Friday afternoon in Summerville, Florida.

The sun was shining down on the sidewalk at Summer Cove High.

It looked as if the sidewalk was sizzling.

In an English classroom sat a young girl who looked exactly like her sister Carmen Sandiego and her mother Carmela Teresa Sandiego.

Her name was June. June Chrysanthemum Sandiego.

Right behind her sat two redheads.

One was a girl named Ivy and the other one was a boy named Zack.

"Hey June." Zack said as he was trying to get her attention.

June was writing in her diary.

_May 3_

"_Dear Diary,_

_Life has been great. Glad to see my sister working with us. I feel more at home when I'm with her. She's like my mom, Carmela. Scratch that...Our mom Carmela. She loves to take care of me and Carmen. Carmen loves to take care of me. *sighs sadly*...I have no idea where Dad is. Edmundo. Edmundo Ruiz Sandiego. Last time I saw him was a few years ago. Oh, Dad...Why? Why did you leave us? Onto our friends…"_

She wrote and as she was writing, she looked up and saw Zack looking at her.

June closed her purple fuzzy diary.

"Hmm? What is it, Zack?" She asked, confused.

"Whatcha doin'?" Zack asked as he and Ivy were looking at her.

June looked at her diary and then looked back at the two.

"I was writing." She said, affirmatively.

"About?" Zack asked, with wonder.

Ivy nudged him.

"What?" He said as he looked at her.

"You don't need to be so nosy." Ivy said as she looked at him, with a scolding look.

"I know, Ivy but it's boring to be sitting here and doing nothing." Zack said as he looked at her.

Ivy chuckled and looked at June.

"So, June...What do you have planned after school today?" She asked, with wonder.

Just as June was about to say something, the bell began to ring, which meant that school was over with for the day.

"Okay, class. That was the bell. You all are dismissed." A Brazilian woman said as she was looking at the students.

Her name was Mrs. Selena Reina Templar.

She was their English teacher.

…

Meanwhile…

The Crimson Ghost was on top of the roof of Summer Cove High.

"On top of the world." She said, with a sigh.

"Sorry to bother you, Red but your sister is on the move." Player said as Carmen had a finger on her earpiece.

Carmen chuckled.

"Player, glad to hear from you today. It's 2:45 right now." She said as she was seeing a homestretch of Summerville County.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Red. Let's get this party started, shall we?" Player said as he began to shift his focus on the computer and was now typing away.

"Red, your sister is heading to the back parking lot of the school with… Two red haired people?" Player said as he sent the coordinates of where June was to Carmen.

Carmen looked at her watch and saw a visual of who June was walking with.

Ivy and Zack.

"Alright, Player. Tell Junie that I'm on my way." Carmen said as she pulled one of her grappling hooks out of her red trench coat pocket.

"You got it, Red. Over and out." Player said as he was now through talking with Carmen and signing off.

Carmen pressed the mute button and now began to use her grappling hook.

She was now swinging herself over to where June and the two were heading next.

….

June, Ivy and Zack had came out of the back cafeteria door and were heading straight to the student parking lot.

June felt a buzzing sensation on her ear.

She pressed a button on her earpiece and she could hear Player's voice.

"Hey, Golden Falcon. Where are you, Ivy and Zack heading?" Player said as he was relaxing in his chair.

"Player, glad to hear you today. Ivy, Zack and I are heading over to their jeep that's in the back parking lot." June said as she looked at Ivy and Zack and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss being with you all for the world. Anyways, June...I'm informing you that Red is just about to your location." Player said as he was keeping his eye on the other screen as Carmen was approaching June.

Ivy and Zack looked at the roof and saw Carmen flipping and swinging.

June smiled.

"Okay, Player. Let me know when she's here." She said, excitedly.

Player nodded his head.

"I will, Juniper. Over and out." He said as he was through talking with her.

June pressed a button on her earpiece and the call ended.

…..

Carmen landed safely on the sidewalk, near the back gym doors.

She turned her earpiece back on.

Player was in his chair, multitasking between June and his report on computer statistics when he saw a green phone button light up on the screen.

He clicked on it.

"Alright, Player. I'm here. Where's Junie?" Carmen said as she was looking around, seeing half of the students getting into their vehicles.

Player began to look on the other screen and saw that June's coordinates had changed.

"According to her coordinates, Red, she's over at the jeep." He said as he was getting an image close up on June.

Carmen looked over and saw Ivy and Zack standing next to the outdoor woodsy vehicle.

She also saw her sister, who was looking out at the soccer field.

"I see her now, Player. Talk to you in a little while." Carmen said as she was about to start walking over there.

"Okay, Red." Player said as he hung up.

Carmen hung up and walked over to where Ivy, Zack and June were at.

"Ivy! Zack!" She said, happy to see them.

Ivy and Zack looked at her.

"Hi Carmen." Ivy said as she looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Carmen. Do you have anything planned with June after school today?" Zack said, with wonder.

He was always the curious one, yet nosy too.

Ivy nudged him playfully.

Carmen looked over at June and then looked back at Zack and Ivy.

"Well… Normally I'm here to pick up June and take her home to our mother Carmela but...I guess we can hang out with you guys." She said as she crossed her arms and took off her red and black fedora, revealing her long and beautiful brown hair.

Plus, her blue eyes.

As June was looking at the empty soccer field, her earpiece began to buzz again.

She pressed the green button.

"Player?" June said.

"Yep. Turn around, June." Player said as he looked at the other screen.

June began to turn around and saw Ivy and Zack talking to…

_Carmen!_

"Got to go!" She said, excitedly as she now pressed the red button and the call ended.

Carmen looked towards her.

"There she is! There's my baby sis!" She said, excitedly as she motioned for June to come over to them.

June smiled and ran over to her.

The two sisters hugged each other.

"AWW!" Ivy and Zack said together as June and Carmen were now getting out of the embrace and are now holding hands.

"So, June...Do you have any plans for after school today?" Zack asked, curious.

June and Carmen looked at each other.

"Besides spending time with my sister and my mother… Not as I know of. Why…?" June said, a little bit awkwardly.

Zack and Ivy looked at each other and then, looked back at June and Carmen.

"Well… Zack and I are going to a new pizzeria that just reopened its doors, on the outskirts of Summerville. Right, Zack?" Ivy said as she was spilling and rambling.

"Yeah. Their pizza is the best. Plus, they have games and you can win prizes, suchlike a plush Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken or a Foxy the Pirate Fox." Zack said, with excitement.

Carmen nodded her head, taking all of this new information in.

She then looked at June.

"So, Junie… How would you like it if we all went to hang out at the pizzeria?" Carmen said as Ivy and Zack were looking at June.

June smiled from cheek to cheek.

"That sounds awesome!" She said, eagerly wanting to go now.

Carmen then looked at Ivy and Zack.

"Alright then. Get in, ladies!" Zack said as he opened the doors to the jeep.

Ivy began to let Carmen and June in.

After they got in and buckled up, Zack turned the key in the ignition, started the Jeep and was now backing out of the Summer Cove High School parking lot.

**(So...Player is keeping tabs on both Carmen and June. I'm so glad that in the new Carmen Sandiego series, Carmen has finally joined Ivy and Zack and became friends with them. Gina Rodriguez as Carmen Sandiego. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. What Should Carmen Do?

June was holding onto the handle that was right beside the window.

"So, um...Zack? Why are we going to this new pizzeria again?" She said as she was gripping on tightly to the handle.

Carmen looked at her and saw a pale look on her face.

"Junie, are you okay?" She asked, concerned as she held her gloved hand onto her, for balance.

June looked at her, groggily.

"Hmm? What did you say, sis?" She said as she gripped onto Carmen's hand.

Carmen placed her other hand on June's cheek.

It began to feel very warm.

"Oh, Junie. Why didn't you take your medicine this morning?" Carmen said as she looked at her, concerned.

Ivy turned to look at the two.

"Medicine? What medicine, Carm?" She said, intrigued but puzzled.

Carmen looked at June and then looked at the orange-red haired girl.

"You see, Ivy… When Junie was just a baby, she had problems with her heart. Mom, at the time, didn't know what to think or do. If Junie's blood sugar drops, then so does she." Carmen said as she was stroking June's brown hair.

"Well… Where we're going is going to have plenty of sugar." Zack said as he was driving.

…

A few minutes later, they arrived at a new renovated pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Told you I wasn't dreaming of this place, Ivy." Zack said as he parked the jeep and was now beginning to get out.

Ivy looked at the place, amazed.

"You were right, Zack. You wasn't dreaming of this place." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

She then turned to look at Carmen, who was holding June as she was sleeping.

"How is she, Carm?" Ivy asked as her concerned eyes were twinkling while she was looking at June.

Carmen looked down at her.

"I need to take June home and give her her medicine." She said as June was beginning to wake up and rub her eyes, groggily.

She yawned.

"Hey, sis. We there yet?" June said as she sat up and unbuckled herself.

Carmen smiled at her.

"Yes, baby sis. We're here." She said as she began to help June out of the jeep, on Ivy's side.

Ivy and Zack were standing near the entrance of the restaurant, when they saw Carmen and June walking together and holding hands.

"Do you think this is getting a little bit out of hand?" Zack said, in a low whisper.

Ivy looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about, bro?" She said as she looked at him, before looking back at June and Carmen.

"Carmen and June are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes." Zack said as he was looking on.

Ivy chuckled.

"They're sisters, bro and cute together." She said as she waved at Carmen.

Carmen smiled and waved back as her and June were now joining them.

"But...But, Ivy… Sis…" Zack said, stuttering badly as he was also looking at Carmen and June.

It was hard for him to look away from the two.

Ivy looked at Carmen.

"Can you give me and Zack a few more minutes? We need to sort something out real quick." She said as she looked back over at him.

Carmen nodded her head yes, in understanding.

"Sure, Ivy. In the meantime, I need to check on something for June." She said as she looked at Ivy and then looked back at June, who was looking at the window.

"Okay, Carmen." Ivy said and turned back towards Zack.

…..

Carmen turned towards June and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Junie. It's okay. We're going to get your blood sugar medicine right now. I promise." She said as she looked down at June.

June looked up at her.

"Are we...Are we going home to do it?" She said as her breathing was speeding up.

Carmen looked over at Ivy, who was talking to Zack and then looked back at June.

She pressed a button on her left ear.

"Player, this is Red. What should I do? My sister's blood sugar is dropping really low." Carmen said, in a concerned voice.

"Red, hi. So...You said that your sister June's blood sugar is dropping really low?" Player's voice began talking.

June looked at Carmen, curiously.

"Yes, Player and right now, me and her are about to have dinner with a few of my associates. What should I do? Should I take her home? Should I go get her medicine?" Carmen said as her voice was getting more concerned by the minute.

"Red, did you pack it in your coat pocket?" Player asked as he was playing some sort of computer game.

Carmen opened her right side of her trenchcoat up and looked.

In one of her jacket pockets, there was a vial of lime green stuff and a needle syringe.

She took it out of her pocket and looked at the label.

It was the blood sugar medicine Warfarin.

_Thank goodness Mom labels these things. Otherwise, I would be giving Junie something harmful that could kill her. I promised Mom that while Junie and I were out doing things, I would take care of her. Now is the time to do so. _Carmen said to herself as she looked from the needle syringe and the medicine vial over to June.

"Red? Red, are you okay?" Player asked, worried the silence that he's heard for five minutes was going to continue.

"Yes. I'm fine, Player. Just realized that I placed June's medicine in my pocket before I left the house to pick her up." Carmen immediately answered.

"Just got a notification from you and June's mom. June's blood sugar vitals look really bad." Player said as he was multitasking between playing the computer game and talking with Carmen and Carmela.

Carmen chuckled.

_Mom. She always looks after us and keeping track of our health wherever we go. (*sighs*)...We could use her help right about now. _She said to herself as she looked at June, who was a splitting image of both Carmela and Carmen.

"Player, can you put me through with Carmela?" Carmen asked as she was holding onto June.

"On it, Red." Player said as he was doing what Carmen told him to do.

…..

Carmela was at home, in the living room, watching her favorite movie Spy.

She was at the part where Carol Jenkins (aka Susan Cooper) was now given a new identity after she stopped the guy who was about to blow her cover.

Just as Carmela was watching the part about the new identity, she began to hear a buzzing sound.

She paused the movie and pressed the button on her earpiece.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a situation. A family medical situation." Player said, calling Carmela by her nickname.

Carmela looked at her watch and saw that the digital numbers were blinking red.

"What's going on, Player?" She asked, concerned.

"Are you aware that June's blood sugar is low?" Player asked as he looked at the screen and saw that there was white digital numbers that said… 6 A.M.

He was playing Five Nights At Freddy's.

"Yes. I'm very aware of it. Though, what's going on, Player? I have the information. Intel. I can send it to you and you can send it to Carmen. She's supposed to be picking June up from school. Why is it taking her so long?" Carmela said, spilling out questions left and right.

"I can get you through to Carmen right now. If you want, Scarlet." Player said as he was about to click on the screen that had a visual of where Carmen and the gang were.

"Sure, Player." Carmela immediately answered.

She was really worried about the two sisters.

Player was typing away on his computer.

"Patching you to Red right now." He said as he was now connecting Carmela to Carmen.

…

Carmen looked over at Ivy and Zack, who had just gotten out of a private conversation.

Ivy looked at Carmen and walked over to her.

"How's June holding up, Carm?" She asked as she watched Carmen's blue eyes lovingly look down at June.

Carmen was rubbing June's back, up and down.

"She's holding up okay for now." She said as June looked up at her, groggily.

Just as June was about to speak, Carmen began to hear a buzzing sound.

"Ivy, would you excuse me please?" She said as she looked at her.

Ivy nodded her head yes.

"Go ahead, Carm. You and June need it." She said, with a smile as she now began to stand against the wall, near the window.

Carmen pressed the button.

"Player, this is Red. Have you gotten in contact with Mom yet? I'm really worried about June." She said, thinking that she was talking to him.

"Carmen Isabella Sandiego, it's me. You and June's mom Carmela Teresa Sandiego." Carmela's voice said as she was beginning to speak.

Carmen smiled.

"Mom, am I so glad to hear from you!" She said, excited to hear Carmela's voice.

"Me too, Carmen. Me too. So, how come you and June aren't home yet? You know that I worry about you two a lot." Carmela said, with worry in her voice.

"I know, Mom but, Junie and I are out with Ivy and Zack at what seems to be some sort of cool pizzeria." Carmen said as she looked at the two orange-red haired siblings and then back at June.

"Okay, Carmen. Did you get June's blood sugar medicine?" Carmela said as she looked at the red digital numbers, worried.

"You mean the vial that has lime green medicine in it and labeled Warfarin?" Carmen said as she looked at her other hand that had the medicine and the needle syringe in it.

"Yes." Carmela said, remembering.

"Then...Yes I did, Mom." Carmen said as she began to place it back into her pocket.

Carmela looked at the red digital numbers.

June's blood sugar was dropping and dropping fast.

"Well then, go ahead and administer it to her." She said as she was about to get back to watching Spy.

"Okay, Mom. I will." Carmen said as she looked down at June, once more.

"See you two in a few hours." Carmela said, now hanging up.

Carmen pressed the red hang up phone button and the call ended.

**(Okay… So...June's blood sugar is dropping and Carmen is trying to keep her cool. Carmela, however tells her what to do and how to do it. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
